Bowl of Space Noodles and Freedom
by DoctorPepsiDelights
Summary: Our galactic heroes Alfred F. Jones and Kiku V 1.0 soar through space in the spaceship "Hero" in search of thrill and conflicts to resolve! Will they make it to Euroatrolian planet 23-A9 in time? Is "Stars and Stripes" a terrible knock-off of the cafe "BooBies"? Find out in this surprisingly not smut Hetalia fanfic with AmericaxCanada undertones! (Reviews are loved!)


In space, there is a multitude of careers: space nurse, space portal engineer, space soldier ⎼⎼ basically whatever we had back in the middle 2000's, plus the word space. Of all these options, the "Earth being" that goes by Alfred chose to be a space agent. Whatever the motivation, whether it is the rush of the chase or thrill of exploring; it should be acknowledged that pay and safety weren't among them. Despite this, the male human didn't mind living within his spacecraft "Hero" and having Kiku V 1.0 as his loyal, robotic companion.

"Alfred, there's a message coming from the center with a retrieval mission."

"Sweet man! Where are we going this time?"

"Well, judging by the space sector and coordinates, we're going to the Euroatrolian galaxy, planet 23-A9."

"Mh, sounds fine to me."

Silicon eyelids suddenly widen greatly, followed by a flabbergasted expression painting itself across the robot's face as Kiku V 1.0 gazed over at Alfred.

"But Alfred, the distress level of the area is exceeding galactic recommended amounts by the thousands! They're in a heated civil war, and rebellion groups are sprouting everywhere!"

"Kiku, dude, do you honestly think I have the luxury to frit over my safety when I'm always working to get enough money for food and fuel?"

The robot let out a highly auto-tuned groan and started to punch in an assortment of digits into the main system of the ship reluctantly.

"Fine but we should probably stop by somewhere, and see if we can find someone that knows the area well."

"Well then Kiku," A proud expression came across Alfred's face, "take us to Stars and Stripes!"

With that, the two found themselves in the chain noodle cafe, Stars and Stripes. As Alfred got associated with the fellow noodle goers, his gaze seemed to run over a figure next to the window. Crimson started to flow through his circulatory system at an increasing rate. When his conscious picked up the strange, yet distinct Euroatrolian, feline ears posed on the form's head; he knew exactly what this familiar emotion was. Excitement.

Alfred's lips begin to part at the supposed Euroatrolian's direction.

"Hey! You over there!"

With his spontaneous nature, the space agent started to dash towards the person that was now of interest to him. Before the being could look up to acknowledge, Alfred was already right in his face.

"Bro, you're a Eurotrolian, right!?"

"Uh. . ."

The blonde curly hair Eurotrolian could only respond with a timid nod before he was snatched up by a boisterous Alfred.

"Kiku! I found one!"

The metallic partner made his way over to the fellow space agent.

"Great job, Alfred. Did he say he wanted to help out?"

"Uh. . .maybe?"

"You haven't asked, have you."

With a sigh, Kiku accepted the silence as a no. Laughing awkwardly, Alfred set the slightly smaller male down, allowing Kiku to take control from there.

"Good afternoon, we're part of the galactic government, and we're wondering if we could acquire your assistance for our journey within planet 23-A9."

"S-sure!"

Between hearing the tender chuckle and shy voice emitted from the other and how willing it was to help out; Alfred couldn't help but want to give something to Matthew for his sweetness.

"So, what your name, man?"

"Matthew. M-Matthew Williams, Sir."

"Welcome to the crew, Matt! So how much money would you like for taking part? Though remember, we're not made out of cash."

"Actually, c-could I be paid with food and shelter? After being kicked off my planet, I've gone hungry too many times to count, and I don't have the means to have a permanent home."

"Haha, sure thing man!"

With that, the team set off to start their mission. Though, there was a slight detail that Kiku forgot to bring up about the planet's atmosphere.


End file.
